Secret Agent's 2 (the remake)
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: A remake of my old Secret Agent's I like this one better same couples AleHeather and Duncney and a whole lot of chaos. I don't know what else to say but enjoy!
1. Recruiting QB

Secret Agent's 2 (The Remake)

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Okay so I deleted the first Secret Agent's because after re reading and stuff I really didn't like it, it was my second story and I could tell because the grammar didn't make sense along with the plot kind of and I never finished it. So here's #2 the remake things are going to back and better than ever and a little OOC (out of character) but it'll still have the Duncney and AleHeather of course. Enjoy please also I will be answering questions now like reviews or thank you I always wanted to do that so now I am ask away!**

First member is the fashion icon, Queen Bee, dancer, head cheerleader, and gymnast of Toronto High Heather. Heather walked into school with an attitude as always the guys flocked and girls flee. Heather wore a lace top, black miniskirt, and red wedges with straps she knows how to keep the spot light on her she wore her gold medals everyday a different one each week, "hey Hannah!" her dumb somewhat friend Lindsay called out.

"It's Heather, Lindsiot" Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Hannah I'm Lindsay" Lindsay said making Heather walk faster.

"I heard Alefando talking about you today" Lindsay said making Heather stop.

"What did he say?" Heather asked.

"Oh, he told me not to tell you" Lindsay said making Heather growl.

"Then why did you even tell me he said something about me?" Heather asked Lindsay shrugged this made Heather leave Lindsay in the dust she walked to her first class which is with Alejandro coincidentally.

"Morning Heather, late as usual" Alejandro said to Heather as she sat down.

"Is there a reason why you bother me so much?" Heather asked.

"Actually-" Alejandro tried to speak to Heather but she put her earphones in listening to Three Days Grace so she can't hear him, "real mature chica".

"What?" Heather shouted so by now the whole class is staring at the two the teacher came over and pulled out her earphones, "hey!"

"The principal wants you in the office now" the whole class started to snicker but Heather happily left that class on her way she noticed that no one's in the halls making her a little weirded out. Heather walked into the principles office but he wasn't there so she took out her cellphone which beeped loudly and said:

"This phone had now 30 seconds before exploding have a nice day" the phone said.

"What the!" Heather screeched tossing her phone only for it to scan the room and disintegrated, "hey that phone cost 30 dollars!" Heather barked behind the principles desk and the strangest thing happened. The room now turned into a blue and black mountain it looked like she's in a computer just then an arrow came and shot at Heather making her duck dodging it "what's going on here!"

"I can tell you" a voice said coming from the sky.

"Who said that?" Heather now looked at the sky.

"You have an hour to complete this level using your skills reach the top of the mountain without getting hit with these" the voice said now starting the time.

"Wait what skills? What happens if I don't complete this level? Getting hit with what?" Heather said now scared as arrows started to rush at her as she struggled to climb the mountain. "AH!" Heather screamed as an arrow hooked her on her shirt more arrows came as she tried to step on one she slipped hanging onto one by the wood "skills" she said under her breath. Heather flipped on it like she did the bars in gymnastics until she caught the next one her shirt ripped at the bottom so now she's in a half top.

Heather cut herself on an arrow as she turned around an arrow started coming towards her once again this time for the face she reacted fast by swinging her arrow she's holding onto to the side continuing to flip-up and stepping on the almost at the top the voice from the sky came back again.

"Congratulations you made it to the half mark with 30 minutes to spare but now it only get's harder let's see how you react to explosions" the voice said.

"EXPLOSIONS!" Heather shouted as the mountain began to explode and crumble making huge boulders head for her she dodged them fast she noticed little pieces of vine sticking out of the mountain. Heather used an arrow stuck in the mountain and vine shooting it at a tree as she swung around to the other side of the mountain "wow" she said impressed with herself. Heather climbed up the mountain and made it with 10 minutes to spare although she looked filthy.

"Well done Heather" the voice said.

"You owe me another shirt!" Heather shouted.

"How was climbing up the mountain?" the voice said.

"A piece of cake!" Heather said cockily.

"Really?" the voice said.

"Really" Heather repeated.

"Then let's see how you deal with this little slice" the voice laughed maniacally at Heather misfortune. The mountain started to collapse Heather thought quick and used the arrow to shoot to a nearby tree swinging herself down with a smirk, "can I go now?" Heather coughed out due to the smoke everywhere she heard clapping and noticed principal McLean.

"Nice job Heather" Chris said smiling Heather looked confused.

"Wait what?"Heather asked.

"Your recruit number one your code name QB short for Queen Bee" Chris said hitting a button making the office reappear.

"What if I don't want to be a stupid little..." Heather trailed looking at some cat suits that Chris held "I'm in!"

"Thought so now you can wait in your chamber for the next test room as I call in the next recruit The Delinquent (TD)" Chris said, "send me Duncan please" he announced over the speaker awaiting Duncan this ought to be good.

* * *

**What do you think continue or stop? Read and Review I hope you liked this chapter definitely more to come if it's good to the reviewers. Duncan's challenge's up next what will he do? Sorry for the shortness...**


	2. Recruiting TD

Secret Agent's 2 (The Remake)

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Jayne'z Star:** My favorite is Last to Know by them I also like Mine is Over and Over also! Thanks for the review also I mostly did this for you 'cause I know you liked my other version of this story thanks for reviewing!

**Johanna Padilla 5:** Thanks for the support I will continue thanks for reviewing I hope the story pleases you as much as all my other readers.

**FFnette:** I will continue thank you for reviewing I hope you like it.

**Once again thank you for reviewing all my readers!**

Duncan walked in late he's the bad boy of Toronto high he usually get's sent to the office every minute rather it's starting a food fight, spray painting, or bullying nerds he's in the office. Duncan's a rebel he wore piercings on his unabrow and nose his shirt is his spray painting signature a skull. Duncan's talent is basically being a street smart guy he's been to juvie so many times everyone's lost count even though his parent's are the law. Duncan walked into Heath late as usual, "Duncan one more tardy and it's Saturday school" the teacher said he laughed before wiping a fake tear.

"Go ahead I already don't show to the Friday school ones what makes you think I'll go to Saturday school" Duncan said kicking his feet up on the desk aggravating a girl next to him.

"Can you put your stinky feet on the ground" a brunette asked.

"Can you take that pole outta your but first?" Duncan asked making her growl.

"You must not like piercings because I'll rip them out if you ever talk to me like that" the brunette said.

"Whatever you say princess" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me princess I'm a C.I.T!" the brunette yelled.

"I'm a criminal, but you don't hear me bragging about it" Duncan said annoying the brunette she stuck her nose in the air making him laugh "is that the best you can do?"

"Is that the most annoying you get?" the brunette asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Duncan asked taking out his army knife carving a skull into his desk before the brunette could respond the loudspeaker went off.

"Duncan my office now" the principal said.

"Bye" the brunette waved happily

"What's new?" Duncan said getting up happily he loved getting into trouble it's fun for him as he walked in he noticed the room is grey and he heard sirens "not the cops!" he dove into some nearby bushes.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan" the sky talked.

"Shut up they'll hear you" Duncan then noticed the sky's talking to him "sky..."

"If you can spray paint on cops cars without getting caught you complete this level" the sky said.

"What spray? Level? What are you talking about?" Duncan asked tripping over a can of spray, "now this' more my style". Duncan crossed the street it started to rain he went to the first cop car spraying a skull on that one making him cough because of the spray this made a cop yell:

"FREEZE!" the cop flashed his light only for Duncan to spray him in the eyes and run to the next cop car writing pigs on it and running lights shines everywhere and a helicopter came.

"Yeah!" Duncan cheered laughing he enjoyed the rush until bombs started to drop from the helicopter making him dive and scrub across the street. As more bombs dropped he climbed up the wall using a nearby rope he wrapped the rope around a pipe hauling himself up luckily for him he could see his last police car and the end of this level. He looked down and dived right into a garbage can "aw sick!" he shouted hoping out of the dumpster he ran to the last car and when he reached the car a cop came out and wrestled him to the ground.

"Your under arrest!" a cop yelled.

"Actually your under arrest!" Duncan yelled handcuffing the cop instead. He tossed the cop under him fastly reversing his hands on the outside of the cops handcuffing him fast and sweep kicking the cop to the ground.

"How did you do that?" the cop asked.

"When you've been to juvie as much as me you'll learn some tricks of the trade" Duncan said taking out his spray.

"You got to teach me" the cop said.

"No time" Duncan said spraying the car with a "D" and with that he completed the level.

"Well done Duncan" Chris said as the level now cleared and they went back to the office.

"What!" Duncan yelled.

"Your now apart of the upcoming group S.A" Chris said to a confused Duncan.

"Stop playing with me" Duncan said.

"This was a test to see if you can qualify for the S.A now there's only one more test" Chris explained.

"One more? No I quit!" Duncan said.

"Oh, really looks like you don't want to be able to use these bad boys" Chris took out some gadgets.

"On second thought I'd like to use those bad boys" Duncan smiled.

"you'll be known as TD (ironic) see you later" Chris smiled and a hit a button making Duncan go down into his chamber, "send me Courtney please".

* * *

**This one's really short my apologizes it'll get back to a long length by chapter five because all the action starts there. Read and Review please ask questions next up is Courtney!**


	3. Recruiting TYA

Secret Agent's 2 (The Remake)

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**FFnette**: Thank you

**Johanna Padilla 5**: Thank you

Courtney is the "goodie two shoes" of the school and the leader of everything no matter what her way is the right way. Courtney looked like a stuck up bossy chick her attitude's the same way and she didn't mind it. Courtney dresses as a prep everyday to look professional she's the school president, student council, and committee. Courtney makes sure to never miss a day of school and had no problem hurting people to get what she wants she's also a C.I.T and she let's everyone know that. Courtney walked into her next class early she likes being an early bird "morning miss. B" she said.

"Morning Courtney did you do the-"

"Assignment" Courtney finished for the teacher, "yep and I did the next chapter also do I get extra credit?"

"Well I didn't tell you to do the other pages for extra credit" Miss. B said.

"Don't I anyway?" Courtney asked slightly raising her voice.

"No" Miss. B answered.

"I'm calling my lawyers!" Courtney shouted.

"Courtney you can't sue everyone for every little thing" Miss. B rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes I can" Courtney said taking out her phone which Miss. B then took, "hey!"

"Hello" Miss. B said.

"Smart ass" Courtney mumbled under her breath the bell rung and class started everyone took their seats.

"Aright class take out your assignments-"

"Courtney principals office now" the principal said making everyone gasp.

"Don't worry my peers it's probably an award" Courtney reassured everyone as she left and when she entered the principles office she immediately dodged a dagger thrown at her, "what the hell!"

"Welcome Courtney you have 30 minutes to get through these lasers without getting hit by a dagger and touching these lasers good luck" the sky said.

"What! AH!" Courtney said jumping after a laser appeared in front of her and a dagger came towards her but she duck having it hit the wall she watched her time slowly go down as she started to sprint diving under and over lasers without touch a single one. She grabbed a dagger and reflected its heat off the blade an onto another dagger coming towards her melting it from the sky. Courtney continued this method until she got hit with a dagger on the bottom of her pants "you've got to be kidding me!" she yelled taking the dagger out.

"You now have 20 minutes" the sky said.

"Gee thanks" Courtney rolled her eyes before sliding slowly under a laser "front first then back" she mumbled getting under she then came to apart where there's no lasers. Being as smart as she is she threw a dagger down on the floor making a laser shoot towards the sky just then she noticed she had her makeup compact in her pocket so she blew some from her hand and more laser appeared. Courtney simply dove her way through those laser and finally reached the end 1 minute remaining the time stopped.

"Good Courtney" Chris said.

"What's going on here and I know" Courtney said.

"You'll be known as TYA" Chris said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"You've been handpicked to join my secret agent group your The Type A are you in?" Chris asked.

"No this'll mess up my record" Courtney said.

"Not if I can help it it'll actually improve" Chris said.

"If you put me on the honor roll I'm in" Courtney said.

"Fine the others were way less uptight" Chris said making Courtney ask:

"Other's who are the oootttthhhheeerrrsss!" Courtney screamed as she went to her chamber Chris smirked "send me Alejandro".

* * *

**One more until the true action starts read and review. **


	4. Recruiting TAV

Secret Agent's 2 (The Remake)

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Alejandro's the new eye candy of the school it used to be Justin but Alejandro definitely took his place he made sure to toy with girls hearts for his advantage like doing his homework even though he's on the honor roll and his dad's a diplomat. Alejandro wore things to only show off his masculinity along with his sexy side like opened up shirts. Alejandro's never late to anything he always has girls walk him to class he walked into Spanish which is cheating because he's a freaking Spaniard this' his resting period where he can flirt with everyone even the teachers like him due to his charm "Alejandro your report please".

"I did mine on mi Amour" Alejandro said making the girls all sigh thinking there talking about them, but only he knows who he's talking about speaking of which his mi Amour appeared to not be here, but he did it anyway. "Ella tiene el pelo oscuro agradable su sonrisa me alegra el día todos los días a su puntal sexy me llama la atención y su personalidad desviada junto con su hermosa ropa todos los días no puedo dejar de centrarse suelta ella es mi reina y yo la amaba a pesar de que ella no me cuenta no puedo dejar de reparar en ella mi reina, mi diablo, mi amor"** (Translated at the end why did I cry while writing that?)**

"The class clapped and the teacher cried while blowing her nose with Kleenex "that's beautiful what a lucky girl you may take your seat" the teacher cried hard along with the class. Alejandro smiled he knows he's getting an A on this assignment the class continued and then the loudspeaker came on.

"Alejandro to my office please" the principal as Alejandro left as girls waved goodbye.

"Bye chica's" Alejandro said making girls blush including the teacher. Alejandro walked down the halls winking at girls making them drop until he walked into the principles which looked like a room full of female's he wouldn't have minded if the girls were decent looking as he looked back the door disappeared and went to the other side of a level, "what's going on here?" he asked tapping his chin.

"Alejandro I need you to use your charm and devious ways to scam one of these chicks into giving you the key to this door in an hour" the sky said.

"I didn't know sky's can talk" Alejandro said.

"Well they do here and are you ready?" the sky asked.

"What's in this for me?" Alejandro asked.

"You'll find out at the end of this hour" the sky said as the timer started making Alejandro not even sweat he walked up to a blond who was dancing. He twirled her around and pulled her close.

"Who are you cutie?" the teen asked.

"I'm Alejandro and you are?" Alejandro asked thinking he can do better than this chick not that he already didn't.

"Brianna" she said literally grinding on Alejandro which he found displeasing the hard part about his challenge is that all these girls look horrifying he held in his throw up.

"You have something that belongs to me" Alejandro said dipping Brianna.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"A key of some sort" Alejandro said now pulling her up face to face with her he pretended that he was dancing with his "mi Amour" that's no so secret is it?

"Only my car keys" Brianna said playing hard.

"Listen Brianna do you want a drink I'll buy you a drink?" Alejandro offered smiling a smile no girl can resist except for Heather.

"Sure" Brianna said which would soon be her biggest mistake after 30 minutes she became a sloppy drunk thanks to Alejandro who tricked her now looking for the key in her purse, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing" Alejandro smirked using his uncle Julio's hypnotist tricks with his eyes.

"Oh your eyes are so beautiful" Brianna said.

"Where's the key to the door out of here?" Alejandro asked.

"It's right here" Brianna said taking the key out of her bra making Alejandro almost puke but he swallowed it.

"I would say thank you but I might puke" Alejandro said heading for the door with time to spare girls crowded him making a sandwich which he gladly squeezed out of he ran out, slamming the door behind him, and dusted himself off before barfing in a garbage can, "never will I do that again?"

"Don't count on it" Chris said.

"You're a sick person" Alejandro said.

"I know and you're a clever fellow your known as TAV" Chris said making Alejandro confused but not as confused as the rest.

"What?" Alejandro said.

"The Arch Villain in a Secret Agent group" Chris said.

"Who else is in this?" Alejandro asked.

"Someone you definitely want to see" Chris said making Alejandro smirk.

"I'm in" Alejandro said as Chris sent him into his chamber and turn to his assistant "Chef we now have all four, time to get them in the training level" Chris chuckled.

"You think there ready?" Chef asked.

"Who cares they all have qualities we need and there going to use them" Chris said laughing with Chef in an evil way.

* * *

**All done next chapter's all about the action what's Chris about to have them do? Read, review, and find out.**

**Translation Time:**

**Ella tiene el pelo oscuro agradable su sonrisa me alegra el día todos los días a su puntal sexy me llama la atención y su personalidad desviada junto con su hermosa ropa todos los días no puedo dejar de centrarse suelta ella es mi reina y yo la amaba a pesar de que ella no me cuenta no puedo dejar de reparar en ella mi reina, mi diablo, mi amor - **She has nice dark hair her smile brightens my day everyday her sexy strut catches my eye and her devious personality along with her beautiful outfits everyday I can't help to lose focus she's my queen and I love her even though she doesn't notice me I can't help but to notice her my queen, my devil, my love


	5. Training 1

Secret Agent's 2 (The Remake)

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"Now is your second stage the skill zone is now over and now I want you to use those same skills in the battle zone stage 2" Chris said from above with a microphone hitting a button and releasing everyone from their chambers wearing their cat suits. Heather stepped out in a red cat suit, Courtney in a yellow one, and Alejandro and Duncan in black jackets, black pants, and Duncan a black beanie although none of them can see each other as their in their own stages."Now you each have two hours to make it through your levels using your skills your time starts now!" The clocked ticked down and Heather climbed up her tree branches swinging from one another breaking off branches as she went.

"This doesn't seem so bad" Heather said just as a paintball shot at her she dove from the tree landing on her stomach, "I take that back". Another paintball flung at her and she did an aerial over it and dove over the brick wall tumbling in the dirt. More paint balls came towards her as she rolled across the she did a toe touch dodging them. Then another mountain appeared in which she shot an arrow in it and began to climb from the half way point she could see Alejandro, Duncan, and Courtney in which she gasped loudly. Not focusing she slipped down the mountain a little "AH!" she screamed as she almost hit the floor until the arrow and rope around her waist stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Dammit now I have to start over!" Heather screeched now pulling herself up the mountain in an angry way gritting her teeth together. The further she got up the more of the mountain started to crumble so she rushed reaching the top and instead of wasting her time she shot the arrow swinging down. She landed perfectly and now facing off with a paintball machine it looked like a robot she got thrown a sword out of nowhere but she dropped that quickly "I don't need a sword to finish this level" she insisted.

"Cocky are we?" Chris asked.

"I should be I made it this far" Heather said.

"Then let me make it more challenging for you" Chris insisted making the paintball machine go fast as it shot at Heather she dodged them she even did a back bend kicking up and over her head and kicking off the wall he became impressed with her flexibility. "You've definitely earned your spot now just one more level" he said as a dark cave opened up and she proudly walked in.

**With Duncan**

As the clocked started Duncan worked his way into the buildings quietly without getting caught he took a rope and slid down spray painting the building with a big Green skull then moving on to the next two. As he walked the streets bullets got shot at him he laughed at the sorry attempt to frighten him as he walked up to the cop who still had the gun pointed at him, "stop right there I'll shoot!"

"I don't think you will" Duncan smirked as the cops gun made a clicking noise referring to the fact the gun out of bullets.

"How did you?" before the cop could finish Duncan smacked the gun from his hand and pushed the cop to the ground spray painting his back with a "D".

"Thanks for the tag" Duncan laughed spraying another cop car just when a cop tried to slam him against the hood of the car but he dodged it slamming the cop against the car instead handcuffing him there, "man I love this game!"

"I don't" the cop said. Just then Duncan came face to face with a group of criminals they each had a weapon in their hand he smiled as they started to crowd him he sprayed one in the face and punched another sweep kicking them all in a row they fell. Duncan picked up a pipe one mugger had walking up to a window and smashing it he did that to many windows until he seen Chris in one he walked in "I made it".

"Yep now you only have one more test stage 3" Chris said making Duncan cross his arms and lean.

"Bring it on" Duncan said.

"Through that door there" Chris pointed as Duncan walked through it.

**With Courtney**

Courtney began as guards surrounded her she began to use her karate skills by taking out the guards one by one she punched a guard and elbowed another behind her and kicked one straight in the face. She then ran over to the lasers using her skills she got through those easy until more lasers appeared closer to one another making it more difficult and more guards. She used her feet to take out the guards as he slid through the lasers one by one she went through those.

"That was a little too easy" Courtney said as a bigger guard appeared making her whine as Chris laughed. Courtney tried to sweep kick the guard but he grabbed her foot and slammed her into a wall making her growl punching him in the face making him fly back. She spit out a little blood as the guard charged at her she moved out-of-the-way tripping him making him fall fast first scrubbing she seen a key attached to his back and took it as the guard threw her off his back she grabbed him by his head.

"Let go!" the guard yelled flipping Courtney over him only for her to kick him the gut throwing him to the floor with her on top with the key standing victorious.

"No problem" Courtney said opening the door meeting with Chris.

"Welcome you've made it to level three" Chris said making Courtney just walk through the dark door without listening, "rude".

**With Alejandro**

Alejandro once again has to deal with trying to persuade someone into giving him something he walked in and the place looked even worst than the last a bar full of smelly guys and girls. He sat down next to a girl who looked like she's in her late 20's he bought her a drink before hypnotizing her into giving him the key once he left he seen the outside now turned into a tight rope over shark invested water "¿qué coño!" he cursed. He walked over the tight rope on his hands showing off as usual.

"20 minutes left" Chris said.

"Thanks 'cause I was just wondering that" Alejandro sarcastically said speeding up running to the door he charmed the guard and successfully went down into the cave ignoring Chris.

**In The Cave**

It's dark until everyone seen a little light and someone touched it making them each fly back to the wall yelling "ow!" in unison making them scream in unison again. A light came on and showed each of them surprising each of them, "oh, great" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Hey princess" Duncan greeted Courtney.

"Stop calling me that!" Courtney shouted.

"Why not it suits you like that nice yellow suit" Duncan flirted making Courtney turn away blushing.

"Now that you guys know who you're working with I need you guys to complete this puzzle together" Chris said as a big table appeared and a bunch of blocks appeared and so did handcuffs cuffing them together, "have fun".

"Great" Heather said.

"What do you think it could be?" Courtney asked.

"I think we should get all the pieces put them on the table them start assembling them" Alejandro said.

"I think we should collect the pieces complete them on the floor them put them on the table" Courtney suggested as Duncan tired of this arguing rolled his eyes walking away pulling the group along with him.

"I think we should get started" Duncan said putting his pieces together as everyone did the same.

"This piece doesn't fit!" Heather said chucking the piece across the room making Courtney instantly complain.

"Why did you throw it, it could have fit one of our pieces?" Courtney asked.

"I'm done with mine" Duncan said looking at it weird.

"It's a crown" Alejandro pointed out.

"No shit" Heather mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Mine's a stupid skull" Courtney said Alejandro retrieved the piece Heather thrown across the room adding it to his puzzle.

"A Queen Bee" Alejandro said rubbing his chin thinking.

"A bull" Heather said as Chris started to clap coming from out the shadows, "what now Chris?"

"You just assembled your logo's now I think your ready" Chris said as the level now went static as they appeared in a room full of weapons Duncan went over to the big guns.

"Now when do we get to use these?" Duncan asked.

"After some more training" Chris said clapping making the weapons disappear and Duncan fold his arms.

"More training?" Heather repeated.

"Yep except this time you'll be training each other because let me tell ya you guys need more improvement in the team work area" Chris said almost walking out.

"Wait, so we have to teach each other our 'skills'?" Courtney asked.

"That's what I said and you're not leaving here until all of you get along" Chris said, "Courtney you'll teach combat, Heather teach flexibility, Alejandro manipulation, Duncan teach your street smarts" Chris left them laughing maniacally.

"Who's going first?" Heather asked.

"Not me" Duncan said using his knife to carve into the walls.

"I'll go" Alejandro offered standing up.

"I don't think I need help in the manipulation department" Heather said.

"Me either" Courtney said Duncan stayed silent.

"Oh you guys do" Alejandro said.

"Whatever" Heather rolled her eyes.

"First things first never loose your cool" Alejandro said pacing back and forth between the three.

"Is there a reason your pacing?" Courtney asked.

"It makes things more dramatic" Alejandro smiled, "talk with your arrogance and eyes try to find your opponent's weakness" Heather raised her hand "yes Heather".

"When will you shut up so we can start?" Heather asked making Alejandro smirk and wink sitting down so she can teach, "okay everyone stretch real quick" she said as everyone did so except Duncan.

"I don't follow orders" Duncan said.

"That's up to you" Heather said before continuing, "spread your legs and simply touch the ground with your nose".

"I think my butt muscles just ripped open" Courtney said as she bended as fast as she can go Duncan laughed, "shut it!"

"This is classic" Duncan laughed Alejandro had no problem with this.

"Now just keep doing that for two weeks and you'll be able to do anything" Heather said.

**After Two More Hours Of Training**

Everyone sat down in the now cold cave "its freezing" Courtney complained.

"Maybe if we cuddle together we'll warm up" Duncan suggested.

"I rather freeze to death" Heather said teeth vibrating against each other.

"Are you sure I'm pretty hot" Alejandro said making Heather turn away fast, "you can have my shirt".

"No I don't want it" Heather said as Alejandro gave it to her anyway making her take it gladly and looking back at him with his upper half bare, "don't think anything of this".

"I will" Alejandro smirked.

"Your not going to get cold are you?" Heather asked changing the subject.

"Why the concern and no" Alejandro said.

"No reason" Heather said ending the conversation my scooting away in a corner attempting to sleep.

"What about you princess you cold?" Duncan asked.

"Yes" Courtney said as Duncan pulled her in she didn't mind at the moment because it's frigging cold who would mind.

"Warmer?" Duncan asked.

"A little and don't say anything" Courtney ordered.

"Whatever you say princess" Duncan replied.

"This is going to be a long night..." Heather said as her voice echoed off the walls.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
